Please
by istorya
Summary: He hasn't spoken for 8 years. He hasn't smiled for 8 years. He died the day Uchiha Sasuke drove the Chidori straight to his chest. A SasuNaru Oneshot!


**Please...  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**A SasuNaru ONE SHOT  
Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Angst, Romance.  
**Disclaimers: **If I owe Naruto, Sasuke would be screwing Naruto every god damn night. XD  
**AN: **Because of the subtle SasuNaru hints in **ANGELS and DEMONS** and because of my love for SasuNaru, here's a oneshot. Checked errors... please tell me if there's more. Thanks!

* * *

He hasn't spoken for 8 years. He hasn't smiled for 8 years. He died the day Uchiha Sasuke drove the Chidori straight to his chest. Well, that's what the Rookie Nine and others believed. They've lost Uzumaki Naruto to Uchiha Sasuke. The great Uchiha has finally killed Naruto. **That** Naruto. The hyper-active, loud-mouthed, obnoxious blonde he calls "dobe". Naruto has finally had his mask broken. This is the real Naruto. A sad, sorrowful and expressionless Naruto. Despite this, they wanted the mask of happiness back. Even if it's just a mask, it's better than this. 

This fact shattered Uchiha Sasuke. He has finally back in Konoha. He has finally achieved his dream of killing Itachi, Orochimaru on the other hand died a very painful way in the hands of Kyuubi Vessel. He is now free so here he is, back in Konoha, but what greeted him he didn't expect.

Naruto is now an ANBU. He is the fearsome Fox ANBU, brutal, merciless, fearless and beautiful. His blonde locks is now longer, his eyes were bluish-reddish in color but it doesn't contain the child-like innocence anymore. He has a body of a sex god that girls in Konoha has finally took notice of him. He is painfully beautiful and powerful. Sasuke found out from the Godaime that the blonde has finally merged with the Kyuubi. Sasuke knew he should be happy. Happy because Naruto as proven himself equal to him once more. However, he is not happy. Sakura is hysterical, throwing spiteful words at him.

"How dare you come back and think that everything would be fine! I don't give a damn if the Godaime pardoned you! You killed Naruto!"

"Killed? What are you talking about? I just saw him. Though that dobe has been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder ever since I came back here." Sasuke remarked indifferently. "You fool! The day you drove the chidori through his chest, you killed him!" Sakura cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "He hasn't smiled and spoken for 8 years! He may look alive but he is lifeless. The old Naruto is gone. **YOU KILLED HIM!**" with that she slumps to the ground sobbing.

_**YOU KILLED HIM!**_

The next thin Sasuke knew is he is front of Naruto in his apartment. The blonde has just came home from a debriefing for his current mission. Sasuke thought the cold behavior of the blonde towards him was because he was still sulking about what happened 8 years ago but not this. It's just _too painful._

"Naruto.." he replied his voice sounding choked up. Naruto just stared at him his face bearing no expression at all. Sasuke grits his teeth. The pain in his heart is too unbearable. What has he done? His betrayal has caused this so much for Naruto? To his best friend, his rival... the one he loved the most.

The blonde walked past him, brushing the Uchiha's shoulders slightly. Sasuke clenched his fist and grabbed him demanding, "Why don't you speak dobe! **Speak dammit!** Curse me! Yell at me! **Say something!**"

Naruto jerks his arm away from the grip and said nothing. "Naruto... please say you hate me. It's all my fault... I know... please... say something... please..." Sasuke replied. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. An Uchiha doesn't cry. He didn't even cry when he killed Itachi but at this moment, he felt like crying. He killed Naruto.

He felt his knees growing weak that he fell to his knees saying, "Please... please... smile... speak... hate me... please... Naruto..." tears were now falling from his eyes. The pain... too painful to bear. Naruto didn't say anything. He walks towards the door and opens it as if signaling the raven t get out of his house.

Sasuke grits his teeth, he lunge at the blond and slamming the door at the same time. He pinned the blonde to the wall exclaiming, "If it will justify everything, then kill me! Just kill me now!" tears were streaming from his eyes he is practically sobbing. He loosen his grip and move backwards. His head hung so low, it looks like it would drop to the floor. He is the reason why the blonde doesn't smile anymore. The reason why he hasn't uttered a word. It's all his fault and even though, he found himself saying those words to the blonde... the words he should have told him a long time ago...

"Sukidayo... Naruto..."

A soft caress on his cheek jerks his head up. Onyx eyes meet blue-smiling ones. _Smiling._ Not just the eyes but the face. Naruto is smiling. "N-Naruto..." he choked on his tears. Naruto wipes his tears away, he opens his mouth and said, "Sasuke..."

Naruto spoke. He said his name.

"Sasuke..." Naruto replied tears falling from the blonde's cheek.

Sasuke grab hold of Naruto's face and pressed his lips on the blonde. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "Say my name again, please..."

"Sasuke..."

"Again"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde saying, "Forgive me... Naruto..."

"Sukidayo Sasuke... it's all right... so please don't cry..." Naruto replied embracing the raven-haired man. Sasuke chuckled and said, "Dobe... I'm not crying."

Naruto grinned and said, "Teme... yes you are." Sasuke faces him again and captured the blonde's mouth. Naruto let Sasuke's tongue invade his. He pulled the blonde closer to him not wanting to let go. Naruto is back. He is alive once more and this time, he won't let him die again. Not anymore.

The kissing became intense, that the two found themselves on the couch. Sasuke is on top of Naruto, fumbling with the ANBU vest that is shielding the kitsune's adonis-like body away from the raven's eyesight. Naruto smile didn't leaved his features as the raven undressed him. Soon he was topless and his fly opened. Sasuke managed to get his shirt off before he plundered his lips onto Naruto's.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto moaned in-between kisses as he felt the Uchiha's wandering hand going south. Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe whispering, "Please... let me feel you." Naruto moaned a yes as the Uchiha place kisses all-over him. They made love that night, saying each other names and smiling to their hearts content.

Unknown to them, perched on a tree, two figures were watching. Kakashi is grinning like a maniac and said, "Great acting Sakura. You managed to get Sasuke to Naruto faster than light!"

"Oh shut-up! That wasn't acting. I've been keeping that for a long time. He deserves it." Sakura replied annoyingly at the perverted Jounin. Kakashi nods his head and said, "But you were right. The plan went well. Only Sasuke could bring our old Naruto back. He was the reason why Naruto died, he would also be the reason for him to come back to us."

Sakura stood up and said, "Yes but Sasuke-kun needs to tell Naruto his feelings for it to work. I'm glad that he did or else I might beat him up." she then casually smiled at Kakashi and said, "Common sensei, we better tell everyone the good news." Kakashi nod his head. In a flash the two were gone.

_Sukidayo... Naruto..._

All it need are the words to bring Naruto back. Words of love from the one he truly loved the most.

_Sukidayo Sasuke..._

**OWARI**

* * *

**AN: **Waaahhhh I can't write a SasuNaru smut! FORGIVE ME R&R please! Oh tell me. I might turn this to a muti-chapter because it's all rushed up. Tell me f I should. 


End file.
